


Puella Magi Lev Magica

by JaniceLikesStuff (janiceprouvaire), Sydlee3



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceprouvaire/pseuds/JaniceLikesStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what it sounds like - a Puella Magi Madoka Magica au, but with Nekoma. It uses prompts from YakuLev Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uses the prompt "Dreams" for day one of YakuLev Week 2015.

There were few things that Haiba Lev hated more than being alone. So of course, it made sense for his nightmares to take place in an abandoned and desolate dreamscape. He grimaced as he heard the sharp clang of metal on metal but he couldn't raise his hands to cover his ears. In fact, he couldn't move at all and could hardly breathe. For some reason, he couldn't feel any of the mist that curled at his feet and kept him from running over to see the source of the noises.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a small shower of sparks, and turned to face it. In the distance, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flash of orange and black, followed by a dull thud.  
"TAKETORA!" The scream was powerful enough to break the spell, and he felt the pressure on his chest relax a little. He still couldn't move, but the feeling was less oppressive.  
“Do you want to help him?”  
Lev jumped at the high pitched, childlike voice. “Wha-?”  
Seemingly out of nowhere, the mist cleared, and a floor appeared beneath him, causing him to stumble at the sudden ground underneath of his feet.  
The concrete beneath him was stained with blood, with stark contrast to the ashen gray. There were bodies lying on the ground, unmoving, and he didn't have to see the deep slash marks on their bodies, still oozing, to know that they were dead. They looked familiar, but he couldn't place their names and faces.  
"Do you want to help him?" The voice repeated.  
Lev spun around in a circle, searching for the source of the voice. He found it perched on his shoulder.  
Barely a centimeter from his face, a small cat sat, staring at him. “Well?” a voice appeared, one that could only belong to the tiny white animal.  
“Kitty? You can talk?!”  
In his mind, there was a sigh. “It’s telepathy, Haiba.”  
“How do you -”  
“My name is Kyubey, and I can grant you any wish you could ever want. All you have to do is make a contract with me!”  
Lev considered for a moment. “I could help him?”  
“If that’s what you wanted to do.”  
“Well then…” Lev inhaled sharply, ready to make his wish. “I want -”  
“Don’t!” the boy with the strange teleport-y powers yelled. He turned to face Lev, standing on what was left of an old, decrepit building. “Please, never make a con-”  
There was a sharp intake of breath as the monster the boy had been fighting mere seconds ago tore through him.  
“No!” Lev shouted, running towards the boy without a name. “Please, let me help you!” He made no progress, no matter how quickly his legs moved beneath him, almost as if he had no traction. “I wish… I wish…”  
“It’s too late, Haiba,” Kyubey’s voice said in Lev’s head, even though he was nowhere to be seen. Lev stopped, panting, the unnamed boy dematerializing right before his eyes. “You lost him. Better make your wish faster next time.”  
"No... No I can do something..."  
Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and fell limp like a rag doll.  
Lev woke up in a cold sweat. He was on his back, comfortable and in his bed, breathing heavily, light streaming in past his curtains and his alarm clock beeping.  
He laid there for a moment, not bothering to even turn off the alarm clock until he eventually caught his breath.  
“It’s okay, Lev,” he sighed to himself once he could breathe again. “You’re alright.”


	2. Epistolary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uses the prompt "Epistolary" for day two of YakuLev Week 2015.

Haiba Lev,  
My name is Yaku Morisuke, and I have given up everything for you.  
When we met, you had been a magical girl. We were in high school, and I had forgotten something in the locker room. I walked back in, only to see a strange, white cat with you. I asked you what it was, and you explained to me that you were a magical girl. We talked and talked about me joining you, and what wish I should make, but we never could decide.  
After a while, we lost touch, having gone our separate ways after high school. I had completely forgotten about Kyubey and my wish. Then, my grandfather died, and I moved back in with my grandmother. I transferred to a college closer to home, the one that you and many of our high school friends had gone to. We met up again, and you had revealed to me that a few of our friends had joined you. I quickly decided that I wouldn’t be much help to you, even as a magical girl. The entire idea had lost its novelty, but I couldn’t let you go off by yourself. Someone had to know if something were to happen to you, and I had decided it would be me, no matter how unlikely it was.  
Something ended up happening. Walpurgisnacht, a very powerful witch, descended upon Tokyo, and all of you lost your lives. I held you as you died, and I finally made my wish.  
A second chance to save you.  
I transformed, and traveled back in time to just before we had met. I went through those years again, trying to prevent you from making that wish to save that cat. But in the end, I lost you again. I traveled back again.  
I sit here writing this as you are getting ready for your first day of school, having just saved you from making a foolish wish that could only end in your death.  
I just hope that however I am forced to save you, whatever happens to me, you’ll remember me.  
Please, never make a wish. I can’t lose you again.  
-Yaku Morisuke

 

Haiba Lev,  
This is my sixth time around. No matter how hard I work, I cannot save you. This time, you had fallen into despair and became a witch.   
Sometimes I worry that will happen to me. If I become a wish, you’ll lose your sole protector and be alone. No matter how hard I try, I can’t prevent you from becoming a magical girl.  
No matter what I say, you are too stubborn. You won’t listen, even if I tell you that no one will remember you or what your ultimate fate will be. Sometimes I can’t help but wonder if there’s a way to save you.  
If I keep telling myself that I can, I can keep myself from that despair. Your brightness is what keeps me going.  
Please, Lev, learn to listen just a little harder. This world isn’t for you. I need your optimism, your hope, your love, and if you keep ignoring what I have to say, I know that you’re going to lose that. You already have.  
-Yaku Morisuke

 

Haiba Lev,  
I don’t know if I should count the last time around, since I wasn’t in time to rescue you from the beginning. You made your wish just as I returned to this second, minute, hour.  
I don’t even know why I still write these. I have no way of getting these to you. If I die, these will probably be stuck in my room forever, and you’ll make a wish, and all of the work I have done will have been for nothing.  
In recent timelines, I’ve found myself becoming more negative. Even my grandfather, who rarely sees me, notices, and I’m worried. I don’t know what I’ll do if I become a witch. If I do, even if you’re not yet a magical girl, it could be the event that triggers your wish.  
Would you even know it’s me? I guess it doesn’t matter. Would it even really be me?  
-Yaku Morisuke


End file.
